Tea
by Dana1
Summary: A girl from the future
1. Tea

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers & Villains are not mine they belong to Haim Saban. The characters Tea/Katie Zeddky/Zaron (respectively) and the new names of old villains are mine. Just not the actual character villain's old names (You'll see what I mean in the story).   
Authors note: This is not part of Zeo Disaster or Reunion Series. There is no required or suggested reading. Also the name, and also title of this story, Tea is not pronounced like the drink. It's pronounced Tay-a.   
Time frame: Mostly takes place right after Mutiny. But at the beginning it refers to 30 years after Mutiny. So there is reference to "Countdown to Destruction".   
  
Tea  
by: Dana  
  
It is the year 2023. And much has changed since liberation took place. Kyle Zeddky, who was known as Lord Zedd for many centuries, and his wife Aretha, who was known as Rita Repulsa, returned to Earth two years after they returned to there old states. They knew it would be wise not to go to Angel Grove and decided to settle in Maui. They have three children. A fifteen-year-old daughter named Tea, and ten-year-old twin sons named Jordan and Stefan. None of the children knew about who their parents had been. That was fine with the parents.   
  
Kyle Zeddky is holding a gold coin and looking at it. He turns to look out the window at his children who were playing on the beach. He didn't like the decision he was about to make. But he knew for the sake of his children it must be done.   
  
Kyle walks over to the door and yells, "Tea! Could you come in here please!"   
  
After she comes in Kyle signals for her to sit down. "Tea I need to tell you something very important. Twenty-six years ago, your mother and I came to Hawaii to live. I know we told you we came from California but that isn't true at all. I have seen you reading old books about the Power Rangers. This coin," he holds up the coin. "Is the Star Fire coin. I have had it for a very long time. Your mother used to have the Green Ranger power coin but she chose to give it to someone." Looking at his confused daughter he continues. "Your mother and I used to be Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. If that's what you were going to ask."   
  
"Dad I can't believe that! You two are two of the most caring people I know! I can't imagine you guys as two people who were trying to conquer earth."   
  
"I know honey. But just listen OK?" Seeing Tea nodding he continued. "When Astronema and Dark Spectre were destroyed, your mother and I returned to our former states."   
  
"Then who's Uncle Ron?"   
  
"That would be Rito Repulso."   
  
She laughed when remembering what she read in her books.   
  
"Tea, there is something else I have to tell you. I have received word that someone is about to go into the past to change everything. I am not quite sure who it is though. But who I have heard this from is a very reliable source. Why I have told you all of this is because someone needs to stop the person before it happens. Your mother and I certainly can't go back because we would most likely be recognized by ourselves. And I am not sending one of your brothers. So I have decided you are the best choice. You are as old as the rangers were at the time, and could easily fit in at the school."   
  
"Would I be going alone?"   
  
"No I am sending Scarlett, along with your Uncle Ron. Scarlett by the way used to be Scorpina she could give you some feedback. And I am sending your Uncle Ron to pretend to be the father."   
  
"Do you know what this person is planning to do?"   
  
"Yes I do know. He is going to kill the green ranger. He most likely figured that this would be the best time to do so. It is before he receives the white ranger powers, so he is pretty weak. I believe he also chose to go after him because Tommy, he is the green ranger, plays a very important part in the rest of the Power Ranger history."   
  
"OK I will do it."   
  
* * *  
Katie Zaron nervously got ready for school. She had been reading old fashion magazines to keep in touch with what people wore in the past. She double-checked her outfit that comprised of a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Which was not much different then in the future.   
Scarlett came in the room. "Well I was just going to check to see if you were ready yet. You look very nice."   
  
"I am so nervous! What if I say something wrong? What if I give an answer to a question that hasn't happened yet? What if...."   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ron said after coming in. "You will never know if you don't find out!"   
  
"Ron hush! Ignore your uncle. Don't worry Tea you'll be fine." Scarlett told her reassuringly. "You want me to take you to school or you going to take the bus?"   
  
" A ride would be better."   
  
"Then get your stuff and let's go!"   
  
* * *  
Tea walked to her locker and saw a cute guy standing next to it. (Talk about good luck!).   
  
"Excuse me." She said.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." The guy replied. "Are you new to Angel Grove? I don't remember seeing you before."   
  
"I just moved here from Maui a couple of days ago. My name's Katie Zaron."   
  
"Jason Scott. Who do you have for homeroom?" Jason asked.   
  
"Mrs. Applebee." She replied.   
  
"So do I. I'll walk you there and tell you where you can find the rest of your classes.   
  
They walked into a classroom. Jason took his normal seat in the front of the class and immediately started talking to his friends. Tea stood there watching waiting for the teacher to come in.   
  
"Hello you must be Katie Zaron. I'm Mrs. Applebee. Why don't you sit right there." She pointed to a seat one row back one seat over from Jason's.   
  
Smiling she walked over to the seat. She looked at the boy who was in the desk next to her. He was wearing a green flannel shirt and black pants. Same liking in color obviously. Taking a closer look she noticed he looked kind of pale.   
  
Mrs. Applebee took role and when she got to Tommy Oliver's name, Tea looked around to see who it was. She was surprised when it was the person next to her.   
  
"OK class as you may have noticed we have a new student in this class. Her name is Katie Zaron. Katie would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class?"   
  
"Sure. My name is Katie Zaron I lived in Maui all my life till recently. Katie is not a nickname. I am an only child and my parents run a restaurant." She took a seat as soon as she was finished.   
  
"All right class. In the announcements for today..."   
  
* * *  
It was the last class of the day. Tea noticed she was in every single one of Tommy's classes. Must have been her parents doing. In science she was working on an equation when she looked over at him. He looked worse then he did in homeroom.   
  
"Excuse me are you all right?" She asked him.   
  
Tommy looked up. "Yeah I'm fine."   
  
"You don't look like it."   
  
"I'm fine. It's the last class anyway." He said.   
  
Just then the bell rang. Tea looked over at Tommy one more time before leaving the classroom. Heading over to her locker, she noticed Jason was at his locker. She walked over and opened her locker pretending not to notice Jason.   
  
"Hey Katie. So how do you Like Angel Grove so far?"   
  
"It's good so far. I feel like school shouldn't be over yet. But that's probably jet lag talking." She answered.   
  
"You want to go the Youth Center? It's where everyone hangs out." Jason asked.   
  
"Sure just let me call my mother and let her know OK?"   
  
Tea hurried over to the phone and called her house. In a quiet voice she said, "Hello Scarlett? It's me. I'm going to go to some place called the Youth Center. Is that all right?...OK thanks see you later."   
  
Tea hurried over to Jason and they exited the high school.   
  
When they arrived Jason led her to a table where his friends sat. "Hey guys this is Katie Zaron. Katie this is Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and Kimberly Hart."   
  
"Glad to meet you."   
  
"Hey Kim is Tommy here yet?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yes. He's in the locker room I think." Kimberly answered.   
  
Jason hurried to the locker room.   
  
"Have a seat Katie." Trini said.   
  
"This place is cool! We don't have many places like this where I'm from." Tea said with a smile. She missed home but this place was shaping up to be better then she thought it would be. She watched Jason and Tommy come out of the locker room. Tea knew she should be concentrating on her mission. "Wow! Those two are good."   
  
"So Katie do you know karate?" Billy asked.   
  
"Been taking karate since I was three. I haven't had much time to practice though."   
  
The others looked impressed. They all turned to watch Tommy and Jason sparring. When they were finished they both returned to the table. Suddenly Tea heard chimes and looked around confused.   
  
"I'm sorry Katie we forgot we had to go help organize the gym for the assembly tomorrow. We'll catch up with you tomorrow OK?" Jason asked.   
  
As she watched them run off she figured that Zordon needed them. She hoped Zordon hadn't seen her here. It would mess everything up.   
  
* * *  
When the Rangers had arrived in the Command Center, they all looked up at Zordon.   
  
"RANGERS LORD ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN ANOTHER MONSTER. YOU MUST MORPH AND TELEPORT TO THE CITY." Looking down at Tommy Zordon continued. "TOMMY YOU CAN'T JOIN THE OTHERS. YOUR POWERS ARE STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH RIGHT NOW. AND AS ALWAYS IF THE OTHERS NEED YOU I WILL SEND YOU DOWN."   
  
"Bro why don't you go down to the Youth Center and keep Katie company? I'm sure Zordon can contact you from there." Jason said.   
  
"I guess." Tommy wasn't able to hide his disappointment. He hated having to sit out of fights.   
  
* * *  
Tea was just packing up her things when she saw Tommy walking towards her. "Hey I thought you guys were at the high school." She said.   
  
"They didn't need me so I thought I'd come back here."   
  
Sitting back down they started talking about karate. Tea told him she was a fourth degree black belt, but she hadn't been practicing lately. He told her about when he moved to Angel Grove, and what he went through with getting used to a new town. An hour or so later, they walked out of the Juice Bar. Tommy was going to walk her home.   
  
A block away from her house putties appeared in front of them. "What are these things?" Tea asked.   
  
"I don't know much about them but I heard they are Lord Zedd's creatures." Tommy answered.   
  
Lord Zedd's creatures? This is too weird Tea thought.   
  
The putties charged them. They were mostly focusing on Tommy. Tea saw them hold Tommy down and ran over and spin kicked one of them in the head. They let go of Tommy and looked at her with interest. Tommy seeing that the putties were not looking, kicked them in the back. The putties disappeared soon after.   
  
Tommy started coughing, not understanding what was wrong. "Your really good at karate Katie." He said between coughs.   
  
"Thanks. Are you all right?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong, but I just couldn't stop coughing." Tommy said.   
  
Tea walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "Tommy you're burning up! Can you walk another block? When we get to my house either my mom or dad could give you a ride."   
  
"I think so."   
  
They walked slowly to Tea's house. Tea never realized how far away a block could seem.   
  
When they arrived at the house Tea ran into the house. "Sit on the porch swing. I'll be right back!" She called and ran into the house.   
  
Finding Ron in the family room watching TV she ran over. "Uncle Ron! Tommy's outside he's running a fever. Could you give him a ride home?"   
  
"Oh my gosh, yeah I'll go do it right now!" He hurried out the door with Tea right behind him.   
  
* * *  
Later that night, Scarlett, Ron and Tea were sitting around the table eating dinner.   
  
"Scarlett do you remember Tommy being really sick?" Tea asked.   
  
"No Tea I don't. It's strange. I think you're going to have to tell Zordon." Scarlett suggested.   
  
"How am I going to do that? I may have a power coin but I don't think that will get me in the Command Center."   
  
"Go up to one of them and tell them." Ron suggested.   
  
"I can try that but I don't think it will work."   
  
Just then the phone rang. Tea walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"May I please speak to Katie Zaron?"   
  
"This is she."   
  
"Katie this is Jason. Hope you don't mind me calling you. Tommy said you were the one who got him home. His parents took him to the hospital. It's just a bad case of the flu they said. He'll be out of school a few days but that's it."   
  
"Thanks for calling me Jason. I was really worried. I need to talk to you about something though Jason. Can you meet me at 7:00 AM tomorrow in the parking lot of IHOP?"   
  
"Sure Katie." Jason said not hiding his confusion.   
  
* * *  
The next morning Tea walked over to Jason's car. She pulled him into an empty alley.   
  
"Jason I need you to take me to Zordon."   
  
"Zordon?" Jason asked confused.   
  
"Jason I know you guys are the Power Rangers. It is very important that I talk to Zordon."   
  
"All right." Jason took her hand and teleported her to the Command Center.   
  
When they arrived the alarms went off.   
  
"Intruder alert!" Alpha called.   
  
"Whoa Alpha this is Katie she said she knows who we are and says it's very important she talks to Zordon." Jason said   
  
Zordon looked down at the young girl. He saw something in her eyes that reminded him of someone from his past. "EXCUSE ME KATIE, BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"   
  
"Zordon this is kind of something I need to discuss with you alone. Sorry Jason." She said.   
  
Alpha who had been scanning the girl looked up at Zordon. "No spell Zordon."   
  
Zordon nodded at Jason. "YOU MAY GO JASON." Watching him leave he turned to Tea. "NOW WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?"   
  
Tea took a deep breath and started at the beginning. "Zordon first my name isn't really Katie, it's Tea Zeddky. I come from the future. My father sent me here after telling me that the future was in danger. You would know my parents better as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Don't worry in my future there is no more of the Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa you know. And I can prove what I'm saying." She held up the coin that had been in her pocket. "My father said this is the Star Fire coin."   
  
"YES IT IS. I SEE YOU TELL THE TRUTH. SO WHAT IS HAPPENING THAT MUST BE STOPPED."   
  
"I can't say. But I think you need to teleport Tommy up here. I had been talking it over with Scarlett, you would know her better as Scorpina though, and my uncle Ron, Rito Repulso. Scarlett said that Tommy hadn't been this sick back then. I'm worried that I may have been too late."   
  
"ALL RIGHT ALPHA TELEPORT TOMMY UP HERE."   
  
"Right away Zordon."   
  
When Tommy arrived he looked pretty out of it. He was put on an examining table. He looked over at Tea and was startled to see her. He found it even stranger when Alpha started scanning him.   
  
"Zordon what's going on? Dr. Mitchell said it was just a bad case of the flu. And what is Katie doing here?" Tommy asked.   
  
"TOMMY THIS IS HARD TO EXPLAIN. KATIE KNOWS WHO WE ARE SOMEHOW. SHE WAS WORRIED THAT SOMETHING ELSE MIGHT BE WRONG WITH YOU. ALPHA HAVE YOU DETECTED ANYTHING YET?"   
  
"Just some form of powder. I am not sure what it is, but I think we have something that will cure him." Alpha said. He teleported a bottle and syringe up. He injected it into Tommy. Watching it take affect Alpha continued. "I'm not sure how it got into him though."   
  
Zordon watched Tommy for a few seconds before teleporting him back to his house. "TEA CAN YOU EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE? FOR TOMMY'S SAKE IT MIGHT MAKE THINGS EASIER."   
  
Tea looked up. "Zordon I can't say too much because the future is in jeopardy. Tommy is being hunted down. I was sent to make sure everything goes the way it's supposed to.   
  
"VERY WELL. I HOPE YOU ARE ABLE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO. I WISH YOU WERE ABLE TO TELL ME. BUT I UNDERSTAND KNOWING TOO MUCH ABOUT THE FUTURE; IS A BAD THING. IF YOU NEED TO COME UP HERE, USE THIS." Zordon teleported a communicator up and it re-appeared in Tea's hands. "YOU'RE ALREADY LATE FOR SCHOOL."   
  
"Don't worry Zordon Scarlett already called in." She said then teleported back to the school.   
  
Zordon watched her go. "ALPHA KEEP A SCAN ON TOMMY. WHAT SHE SAID WORRIES ME."   
  
* * *  
Tea ran into homeroom. Handing Mrs. Applebee a note she sat down in her seat. Jason turned around and looked at her curiously but turned back around when Mrs. Applebee started talking again.   
  
When she was finished the bell rang. Tea rushed out the door before Jason could stop her.   
  
"Katie wait!" Jason called.   
  
She turned around and waited. "Jason this isn't the place to talk OK? I don't want to be late for another class." She turned back around and nearly ran to her next class.   
  
"What was that about Jase? Zack asked walking up behind Jason.   
  
Jason stood there watching Tea. "Zack I don't know. I just don't know."   
  
Just then the warning bell rang and Zack and Jason rushed to class.   
  
* * *  
After school Tea walked to the Oliver house. Charlotte Oliver came to the door. And smiled as soon as she saw who it was.   
  
"Hello Katie. I want to thank you again for giving Tommy a ride home. Please tell your father thank you also. I suppose your here to see Tommy. He's up in his room. If you can wait one second I'll show you where the room is."   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Oliver."   
  
When they reached Tommy's room, Charlotte Oliver stuck her head in the door and told Tommy that Katie was there. She moved out of the way to allow Tea through.   
  
When Tea walked in the room she noticed almost immediately who was also in there. Blushing she reached back to turn the door handle. Jason jumped up and pulled her away from the door.   
  
"Tommy and I were both kind of curious about how you know who we are. I'm glad you were here though to help Tommy but who are you?"   
  
"Jason who I am is not of importance right now." Looking over at the teenager laying on his bed she said, "Tommy are you feeling any better?"   
  
"A whole lot better. My mother couldn't believe my fever went down so quickly. It's normal now. I probably will go to school tomorrow. Though my mother is pretty mad about going to the hospital."   
  
"Guess it runs in the family." Jason joked. He turned to Tea. "So you're not going to tell us who you are?"   
  
"Not now." She said. "I'm glad you're doing better Tommy I am going to go now."   
  
They all said good-bye's. After Tea left Tommy looked over at Jason. "Jase you really like her don't you? I can see it in the way you look at her."   
  
"Yeah I do but there's something about her."   
  
* * *  
The next day at school, Mr. Ryerson's seventh period science class is getting ready for a mini-field trip to the forest on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Getting in the school bus Tea notices Tommy already in there and takes the seat next to him. When they got to the area everyone piled outside of the bus.   
  
"OK class you have your list of items you will need for next weeks experiments. Let's meet back here in a half hour."   
  
Tommy and Tea headed down the trail. Stopping to glance around looking for the items.   
  
"Tommy look there's some moss." Tea said while looking down at her list.   
  
Just then a flash of light appeared in front of them. It was Goldar and a horde of Putties.   
  
"Katie run! I'll take care of these things. Get the students to safety. Go!" Tommy yelled.   
  
"Not so fast Tommy. You're both coming with me." Goldar laughed. As Tea started to leave Putties surrounded her. "See?" With that Goldar teleported them back up to the moon.   
  
* * *  
Alarms were going off in the Command Center.   
  
"Ai yi yi Zordon! Goldar and Putties just took Tommy and Tea! What should we do?"   
  
"CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS ALPHA!" Zordon knew this would be hard getting five students out of class but it was an emergency. If Zedd found out who Tea was there was no telling what would happen.   
  
"Right away Zordon."   
  
* * *  
Jason was working on his math homework when his communicator went off. He raised his hand.   
  
"Yes Jason?" Mr. Simmons asked.   
  
"May I go to the restroom?"   
  
"Make it quick."   
  
Jason hurried to the boys' bathroom. Making sure no one was in the stalls before answering his communicator. "Yes Zordon?"   
  
"JASON YOU NEED TO GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER RIGHT AWAY!"   
  
"What about the others Zordon they are all in class?"   
  
"ALPHA IS TAKING CARE OF IT."   
  
Just then Jason heard a message being called. "Would Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Jason Scott please come to the office?"   
  
Hurrying out the door Jason saw the others. "You guys Zordon needs us to go to the Command Center. Let's go see what the office wants first."   
  
When they reached the office the secretary met them. "Ah yes. I just got a phone call asking me to tell you, you are needed for a meeting at the Youth Center."   
  
They all muttered their thanks.   
  
"That must have been Zordon and Alpha's doing. Come on we better go." Jason said.   
  
When they teleported up they all turned to Zordon.   
  
"RANGERS, ZEDD HAS TAKEN TOMMY AND KATIE. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET A LOCK ON THEM THOUGH."   
  
"Zordon what would Lord Zedd want with Katie?" Trini asked.   
  
"I CAN NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION TRINI."   
  
"So what do we do sit here and wait?" Zack asked.   
  
"THAT'S JUST ABOUT ALL WE CAN DO."   
  
* * *  
Tommy was working on the chains he and Tea were attached to when Lord Zedd teleported in. Lord Zedd was followed by another man that teleported in. The man was heavily robed. There was no way to be able to see who it was.   
  
"Make a new friend Zedd?" Tommy asked with sarcasm.   
  
"Oh did I forget to introduce you? How terribly forgetful of me! This is Roland Cliffson. He seems to have a fond interest in you Tommy."   
  
Tea gasped she knew that name! It was her universal history teacher! He was behind this. She couldn't believe it.   
  
"What's the matter Tea I wasn't who you expected?" The man asked. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am the one behind changing history. I have been studying everything there is to know about the Power Rangers."   
  
When Roland Cliffson was finished talking, Lord Zedd walked over to Tommy and Tea. He removed the communicators and took Tommy's morpher. "Can't let the prisoners get away."   
  
They both teleported away.   
  
"Tea?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I'm sorry Tommy it's a really long story. My real first name is Tea. That man with Lord Zedd is my universal history teacher." She answered quietly.   
  
"Oh." Tommy said. Then Tommy started feeling weak and a lot of pain. He closed his eyes and tried to make the pain go away.   
  
"Tommy?"   
  
"Tea I think they are doing something to the power coin!" Tommy said and passed out.   
  
"NO!" Tea screamed.   
  
* * *  
A few hours later Zedd came back in the dungeon. Looking down at the unconscious ranger. "Hmmm well that's what you do when you use that device. Well the man was right." Turning to Tea who was sitting there staring at him. "Don't worry I'm just taking the rest of his powers. He's used to it by now." He said with a smirk.   
  
"Why are you doing this? Don't you realize the man is just using you?"   
  
"It's actually the other way around. You haven't been here long enough to understand." Lord Zedd said.   
  
"You're right I probably don't understand why someone would want to hurt another so much."   
  
"Well you're dumber then you look then." He said. Sparing her another curious glance he teleported out of the dungeon.   
  
Tommy started to stir. "I think he stopped the machine." He whispered. All he could muster in his weak state. "Tea I heard what you said. Zedd's had it out for me since the very beginning I don't think that will ever change." He closed his eyes again.   
  
"Thomas Oliver don't you quit on me! Tommy think about your best friend Jason! Think about your girlfriend Kimberly! What would they do without you?" Seeing that he didn't answer her she went on. "Don't give up you have to stay with me!" Tea pleaded.   
  
She leaned over and checked his pulse. It was there but it was very weak. She started crying. Taking the coin out of her pocket she whispered "I have failed you father." She closed her eyes and cried silently.   
  
* * *  
"What do you mean my daughters missing! How can you lose two teenagers! You should pay more attention sir. If your not qualified to keep track of them you shouldn't have went on this field trip!" Scarlett yelled into the phone. "Oh you better be sorry!" With that she hung up the phone.   
  
Ron came running into the room when he heard all the yelling. "Scarlett what's the matter?"   
  
"That science teacher of hers just phoned. They couldn't find Tommy and Tea. I'm worried about what could have happened. I'm going to call Jason Scott."   
  
* * *  
Jason had just walked into his house when he heard the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"Is this Jason Scott?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.   
  
"Yes this is he." He answered.   
  
"This is Scarlett Zaron. Katie's Mother. I just got a phone call from the school. I thought you would need to know. Tommy and Katie are both missing."   
  
"Oh no! Thank you for calling."   
  
"Jason hold on a second. Tell me honestly. Does Zordon think Lord Zedd took them?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Jason said. What kind of family was this?   
  
"Just answer the question please."   
  
"Yes he does."   
  
"Then they are both in grave danger."   
  
Jason heard a click and then the dial tone. Zordon has a lot of explaining to do! Jason thought.   
  
* * *  
Tea opened her eyes again. She realized she must have fallen asleep. Quickly she checked Tommy's pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to find it. However it was still weak.   
  
She heard a sound outside of the dungeon. She saw a communicator thrown towards her. She was able to catch it. Confused she examined it. There was a small note on it.   
  
"Take the communicator and go. The powers are gone that's all I really wanted. This man is fried." The note said. Amused she noticed it was her own father's handwriting.   
  
"OK Tommy you ready to go home?" Not waiting for any answer she used the communicator.   
  
They landed in the Command Center. She was so surprised she barely noticed Jason go next to her and take Tommy.   
  
"Wow I can't believe we're back. That's one experience I don't want to relive."   
  
"Zordon Tommy is extremely weak. His powers are fully gone and his life force was being drained also. If he was there a little longer he wouldn't have survived."   
  
Tea breathed a sigh of relief. "That means he's going to be all right doesn't it?"   
  
"YES KATIE IT DOES."   
  
Tommy woke up. "Whoa how did we get back here? Tea?" He asked.   
  
"I'm right here Tommy."   
  
"Tea?" Billy asked.   
  
"Yes. My real name is Tea Zeddky. The only things I told you that were the truth were my age and where I'm from. Sorry guys I couldn't tell you or it would ruin the reason I'm here. I never meant to hurt any of you."   
  
"It's solid Tea." Zack said and smiled.   
  
* * *  
"So when are you leaving?" Jason asked Tea.   
  
It was the next day and Jason and Tea were sitting in Tea's living room talking things over. Tommy was home. He was taking some time off from school to recuperate and think things over.   
  
"I don't know my dad hasn't told to me about it yet."   
  
"It's kind of ironic though. Your father let you and Tommy go, and yet he didn't know you were his daughter." Jason said with a smile.   
  
"I know! But I'm not going to argue!"   
  
"If you're still here Friday I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. We are all mostly going as friends but you know..."   
  
"No I'd love to."   
  
"Oh look at the time I have to go teach a karate class. See you later OK?" Jason walked out the door.   
  
Scarlett came into the room. "Tea I was just in your room and you'll never guess what I saw." She stopped when she saw the tears in Tea's eyes. "Are you OK?"   
  
"I'm just going to miss them Scarlett. Do you know when I have to go back?" Tea asked.   
  
"I was just going to tell you. Come up to your room!"   
  
She practically dragged the younger girl to her room. When they arrived Tea saw immediately what Scarlett was talking about. On a hanger on the door was the prettiest sleeveless green dress she had ever seen. Pinned to it was a note.   
  
"For a wonderful job done, your stay has been extended. But you will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Love, mom and dad." She read.   
  
"What are you waiting for try it on!" Laughing they both looked into the mirror and saw two equal sized smiles.   
  
* * *  
"Oh I am so nervous!" Tea said.   
  
It was Friday night. Tea stood nervously in the living room waiting for Jason to come and pick her up for the dance.   
  
"Don't be you'll have a great time. Jason is a nice enough of a guy."   
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "That's him!" Tea said. She ran over to the door and pulled it open.   
  
"This is for you!" Jason said and held up a beautiful red corsage.   
  
Tea knew then and there; she would never be as happy as she was at that moment again.   
  
* * *  
It was the last dance of the evening. Jason turned to Tea. "May I have this dance?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
Jason led Tea out. Billy danced with Trini, and Kimberly with Zack. Tommy wasn't strong enough to go to a dance.   
  
And her eyes are like skies with rain  
But there's work to be done  
And she does not complain  
I heard her cryin'  
I heard you pray  
Now you must go and it's so hard to say  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Thank you for staying with us a while  
With your pretty smile  
And someday you'll get home again  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Hasta manana or who knows when  
It all depends  
Goodbye...  
  
We're convinced our intentions are good  
But we live in this world often misunderstood  
Can you feel it?  
I can feel it  
And no one seems to care much  
And it's so hard to say goodbye Carmen  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Thank you for staying a while  
With your pretty smile  
And someday you'll get home again  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Hasta manana or who knows when  
It all depends  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Careful what you do  
Be careful what you see Carmen  
Ooh...I will always be with you  
  
Turned around but she's lost in the sun  
There was so much to say  
But she's already gone so...  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
I won't be afraid this is not the end  
So rest your head  
I hope someday we will meet again  
  
Goodbye Carmen  
Hasta manana or never again  
But you're my friend Carmen  
Goodbye...  
Tea had never felt so happy before. During the whole song Jason kept saying Tea instead of Carmen. She closed her eyes and wished the night would never end.   
  
* * *  
A week later Jason is sitting in his room writing a letter. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Hey Bro how are you doing?" Tommy asked as he walked into the room.   
  
"OK. I just miss her so much. It's been five days since she left. I miss her already."   
  
"I know Jase. I'm sure she's fine where she is."   
  
Jason finished the letter and put it into a box that he locked. And turned back to Tommy and they talked about school. Jason tried as hard as he could to keep his mind off Tea.   
  
* * *  
In the year 2023 Tea is trying to concentrate on a computer program. Another teacher without any explanation had replaced Roland Cliffson, though Tea didn't need one. She heard the doorbell ring.   
  
Jumping up from behind the computer Tea yelled, "I'll get it!" She opened the door and saw a blond hared Jason standing in front of her. Or at least that's what it looked like.   
  
"How may I help you?" Tea asked.   
  
"I wanted to see Tea Zaron if I could." He said.   
  
"Please come in I'll go get her." Tea said. "Have a seat on the sofa."   
  
Tea ran into the kitchen to find Aretha Zeddky cooking dinner.   
  
"Mom I think Jason's son is here. He's looking for me! I can't go in there and say it's me! Can you pretend to be me? Please!"   
  
"Of course I will come on."   
  
They walked into the room.   
  
"How may I help you sir?" Aretha asked.   
  
"Mrs. Zeddky my name is Brandon Scott. My father, Jason Scott, was killed in an automobile accident two weeks ago. I was looking through one of his private boxes and found a letter with your address on it. My dad talked a lot about you. My mother suggested I deliver it to you myself."   
  
"So who did Jason marry?" Aretha asked.   
  
"Emily Johnson Mrs. Zeddky." He answered   
  
"May I see the letter please?" She asked.   
  
He handed it to her.   
  
Aretha began reading it aloud.   
  
"Tea since the moment I met you at school I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were the perfect person. Even though you were there for only a few weeks. I still miss you. I remember the last song we danced to. And I still have the picture Kim took of us. I will always remember you.   
  
Love,   
Jason."   
  
"I am sorry to hear about your father's death Brandon." Tea said.   
  
"May I ask how the others are Brandon?" Aretha asked.   
  
"Uncle Tommy got married two years after high school to a woman named Katherine Hilliard. Trini and Zack got married in New York and have two children. Kimberly coaches gymnastics in Florida and got married to another gymnast." He said.   
  
"What about Billy Cranston?" Tea asked.   
  
"I never met him." Brandon said.   
  
This conversation went on for an hour before Brandon said he wanted to get to his hotel room. After saying goodbye, Tea hurried to her room and locked the door. She picked up the picture of her and Jason at the dance and sat there looking at it with a slight smile on her face.   
  
Ok that's it. I hope you all liked it. I know I changed how Tommy lost his powers forever so don't flame me. The song that they danced to is Goodbye Carmen, by Wilson Phillips. Email me and let me know what you think of the story!   
  
  
  



	2. Old Friends Return

Disclaimer: Tea's mine along with Brandon Scott, Charlotte, Ryan, and Corey Oliver. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban. Please ask for permission if you want to use Tea or any of the others that aren't Haim Saban.   
Author's note: For any of you that like the Defenders sub-series don't worry it's not over. I have Defenders 4: Revenge sitting on my computer waiting to be finished. I just needed a break from writing it. I have a lot of ideas for where I want to take that sub-series so don't worry it's long from over. Second note is that this is not part of a series it just is another story with Tea in it.   
Suggested reading: You have to read Tea. This isn't a series but you would be lost if you tried reading this without the first.   
Time frame: There are two time frames in this story. The first part is in the future and most of the rest of the story is set during the Zeo series with Jason as the Gold Ranger. The story takes place when Gasket is still on the Moon.   
  
Old Friends Return  
by: Dana  
  
In the year 2023, Tea is walking along the beach with her border collie Sammy. She is lost in thought. It's only been two weeks since Brandon Scott had came to visit her. Well, he thought he was meeting her, but it was hard for her to be the person he's looking for while being fifteen. She missed all the people she met in Angel Grove. She especially missed Jason.   
  
Just then Sammy started barking at something that Tea couldn't see. She squatted down in front of the dog and said in a calm voice, "What is it girl? There's no one around." Sammy stopped barking and started whimpering. This made Tea even more confused. She looked around and couldn't understand what was the matter. She knew that dogs acted strangely before something happened but she just couldn't understand what was wrong with her dog.   
  
Before she could do anything else she got the sensation of being pulled into an energy force. After that sensation was over, she felt herself falling. She felt like Alice from the children's story Alice in Wonderland. When she landed she noticed she was no longer on the beach. Sammy was sitting next to her looking around with fright. Tea took a better look at her surroundings and recognized where she was immediately. She was in Angel Grove. How in the world had she gotten there Tea wondered. She was also in front of the Youth Center.   
  
"Come on Sammy let's go in. I'll get you some water." She told the dog.   
  
When Tea entered the Youth Center she saw Ernie working behind the counter, and saw a young blond girl helping him set up.   
  
Ernie looked over at the doorway when he heard someone enter. He recognized the girl in white shorts and a green T-shirt immediately. "Katie!" Ernie said. Though it had been almost three years since he had last seen her. She hadn't changed one bit he realized. He walked over to her and smiled. "Welcome back! And what's the dogs name?"   
  
"Thanks Ernie. This is my dog Sammy. If there's a problem with her being in here I'll take her outside right now."   
  
"I don't have a problem with it. Come here. I want to introduce you to Emily. Emily this is Katie Zaron she used to live here till she moved back to Maui. Katie this is Emily Johnson she just moved here."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Emily." And indeed it was. Tea always wanted to meet the girl Jason fell in love with and married. "Am I early? There isn't many people here."   
  
"Oh others should be arriving soon. You're just a bit earlier then others arrive." Ernie informed her.   
  
A few minutes later four teenagers came into the Juice Bar. Tea didn't recognize any of them. Ernie saw that Tea was looking over at them curiously. "They all have moved to Angel Grove since you moved away. Come here and I'll introduce you."   
  
Ernie led her over to them. "Hey guys I want to introduce you to someone. This is Katie Zaron. Katie this is Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, and Katherine Hilliard."   
  
"Hi!" Tea said shyly.   
  
"So when did you move to Angel Grove?" Katherine asked her.   
  
"I used to live here a few years ago but that was only for like a month. We moved back to Maui, and then we decided to come back." Tea said.   
  
While Tea was talking to them, she did not see who had walked into the building. The young man turned around and walked out and grabbed his friend who was a few steps behind him.   
  
"Jason you will never guess who's in the Youth Center!" Tommy Oliver said.   
  
"I could never guess Tommy. Just tell me. Who?" Jason asked.   
  
"Jase I think it would be better if you saw who it was yourself." Tommy said trying not to smile.   
  
"OK Tommy." Jason walked into the Youth Center. Lucky for him Tommy was right behind him, because when he saw who was there, he fainted.   
  
Emily saw this and ran over. "Tommy is Jason OK?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"He'll be fine he was just surprised is all." Tommy informed her   
  
The other Rangers got up and ran over to them. Tea was right behind them. But she lingered back away from the group.   
  
"What happened Tommy?" Adam asked.   
  
"I don't know." Tommy lied. He had never told the others about Tea. He wasn't about to start now. Not until Jason woke up.   
  
"Tea." Jason mumbled as he opened his eyes. He whispered, "Tell me that was Tea and that I wasn't imagining things."   
  
"It's me Jase. Katie." Tea said coming closer.   
  
"How? I thought..." Jason stopped realizing what he was about to say. "I thought you moved back to Maui."   
  
"Well we moved back." Tea answered him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you like that. I just wanted to surprise you."   
  
"Well you certainly did." Jason stood up and gave Tea a hug. Tea gave Tommy a quick hug and they all went over to a table to talk.   
  
"I wonder how Jason knows her?" Kat asked.   
  
"They seem to be pretty close." Emily said quietly watching them chat. "Excuse me I have to get back to work." Emily hurried over to where Ernie was.   
  
"I was just thinking. Maybe she's the girl Tommy and Jason were always talking to each other about." Rocky said.   
  
"It could be. They never told us who it was." Tanya answered.   
  
Over at a table Jason, Tommy, and Tea were laughing and talking. "Seriously you guys I have a problem."   
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Well I have no idea how I got here. I was walking Sammy on the beach and the next thing I know I'm here. In my time it's only been a little over two weeks since I was here instead of almost three years. My parents must be freaking out."   
  
"We better go ask Zordon about this." Jason said and got up. The three of them walked to a private part of the Youth Center and teleported out. When they got to the Power Chamber, Tea looked around curiously.   
  
"Wow this place is much more different then I remember." Tea said.   
  
"TEA!" Zordon said surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE? IS THERE ANOTHER PROBLEM?"   
  
"Zordon I don't even know how I got here. The last time I came here my dad sent me. This time I was walking my dog on the beach and the next thing I knew I was here."   
  
"THAT IS VERY STRANGE. MAYBE THERE WAS A TEAR IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUM." Jason and Tommy exchanged looks after hearing that. Zordon, who saw this, continued. "WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT THIS. I WILL CONTACT BILLY ON AQUITAR AND ASK HIM TO COME BACK TO HELP."   
  
"Aquitar? Billy's on Aquitar?" Tea asked.   
  
"We have a lot to fill you in on Tea." Jason said.   
  
"I guess you do." Tea said.   
  
"To start with, after I lost my Green Ranger powers, I was given the White Ranger powers. Not long after I received the powers, we met three people. They were Adam, Rocky, and Aisha Campbell. They became Power Rangers after Jason, Trini and Zack went off to a Peace Conference. A year later we met Katherine, who was working for Rita at the time, and she took Kim's power coin. Kim at the time was training for a chance to go to the Pan-Globals. Kim moved to Florida to train, and Kat took her place on the team. Not long after that Rita's father, Master Vile, showed up and destroyed our power coins and turned us into children. We went after the Zeo Crystals to get new powers. Aisha traded places with Tanya. Aisha staying in Africa and Tanya coming to Angel Grove. Billy left the team, and a few months ago Jason came back to the team. He took the Gold Ranger powers from Trey who needed to be unified again. I think that's it. Any questions?" Tommy asked after finishing.   
  
"You're saying the people I just met are all Power Rangers?" Tea asked.   
  
"Yep." Jason answered with a huge smile. "I have really missed you Tea." Before he was able to say or do anything else there was a bright flash.   
  
"Zordon I came as soon as I heard you had a problem. What's the problem?" Billy asked. He looked behind him and saw Tea standing there. "Tea! It's good to see you again! How have you been?"   
  
"Pretty good. This whole day has been confusing. I don't even know how I got back here." Tea said with a sigh.   
  
"BILLY I BELIEVE IT MAY HAVE TO DO WITH A TEAR IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUM." Zordon informed Billy.   
  
"That sounds like a possibility. This wasn't an expected visit then." Billy said.   
  
"In my time only two and a half weeks has gone by." Tea suddenly realized something. "Oh no! I left my dog at the Youth Center!"   
  
"Well Tommy I think we have finally met someone more forgetful then you!" Jason joked.   
  
"Not even funny Jase." Tommy said. Tea put her hand on Jason's shoulder as Tommy, Jason, and Tea teleported out in a mix of white, red, and black flashes of light.   
  
When they arrived at the Youth Center, Tea ran in and saw that her dog was sitting down drinking from a bowl of water that had been placed on the ground. "Thanks Ernie for watching her. I had to go somewhere for a minute."   
  
"It's Okay Katie. Sammy is such a good dog."   
  
"Yes she is." Tea leaned down and started scratching Sammy's head.   
  
Jason approached her and said, "Katie we're all going to the park you want to join us?"   
  
"Sure! Thanks again Ernie. Come on Sammy." She lightly tugged on the leash and Sammy came rather easily.   
  
"You guys have already met Katie right?" Jason asked. They all nodded. They all started walking to the park.   
  
When they got to the park they all sat down. "I think you all need to know something about me." Tea started. "First my name is really Tea Zeddky. But please call me Katie when there's other people around. I'm not from this time period. I am from the year 2023. Almost three years ago your time, and two weeks ago my time, I was sent here to stop a man from changing the past. I became good friends with Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Jason. I only ended up staying less then a month and went back to my time. Two weeks after I returned I was walking my dog Sammy on the beach and the next thing I knew I was standing outside of the Youth Center." She paused and looked at the shocked expressions on Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky's faces. "Billy and Zordon are trying to find out what happened so until them I'm here. My parents are probably freaking out at this moment. Looking all over the beach for me and my dog."   
  
"So you know Zordon?" Kat asked.   
  
"Yes. I really shocked the others when I asked them to take me to see him. I thought Jason was going to faint when I even suggested that."   
  
"Oh no what was stranger was when Scarlett asked me 'Does Zordon think Lord Zedd took them?' I thought your family was off the deep end, no offense Tea. Your uncle certainly was." Jason said with a smile   
  
"No problem. He doesn't have any trouble calling Dad Kyle though. My dad once told me about how he never got his name right and it drove him crazy."   
  
"Well it sounds like you guys had great memories. I just thought of something. Tea's the girl in that dance picture isn't she?" Adam asked.   
  
"Yes that's her." Jason answered.   
  
"Tea where are you going to stay?" Tanya asked.   
  
"I don't know yet. It wasn't an expected visit."   
  
"You can probably stay at my house." Tommy told her. "My parents still remember you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."   
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on your family."   
  
"Nope. I am positive that it will be all right." Tommy said.   
  
Tea looked over at Jason to make sure it didn't bother him. Seeing that he was smiling she took that as a good sign. "Only if your parents don't mind. What are we going to say?" She asked.   
  
"We'll think of something." Tommy said.   
  
* * *  
It was later that night at the Oliver home Charlotte Oliver was showing Tea into the guest room. "I hope you like the room Katie."   
  
"I do thanks so much Mrs. Oliver." Tea said.   
  
"It's no problem at all. Please call me Charlotte." Charlotte said with a warm smile.   
  
Tommy walked into the room with a box. "Here's your clothes Katie."   
  
"Thanks Tommy." Tea said.   
  
"We'll I'll leave you to your unpacking. The bathroom's just down the hall. If you need anything just ask." Charlotte informed her. Both she and Tommy left the room to let Tea settle in.   
  
* * *  
"I feel kind of silly going to school here. It's not like I'm going to be here long." It was the next day. Tea told Jason as they walked slowly into the school.   
  
"Well it would be hard to try to explain to the Oliver's why your not attending wouldn't it?"   
  
"I see your point. I need to remember to thank Tanya and Kat for lending me some of their clothes. Though pink and yellow aren't exactly my colors I made due." Tea was wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans and the sneakers she had been wearing the day before. "I guess I couldn't go around wearing the same outfit every day."   
  
"You'd look pretty in the same clothes." Jason said softly.   
  
Bulk and Scull were running down the hall throwing a football back and forth. They almost ran into Tea, but Jason moved in the way.   
  
"Hey watch wear your going geek!" Bulk sneered.   
  
"Excuse me Bulk but I think you ran into Jason." Tea said.   
  
"Katie? Wow didn't think you'd be here again." Bulk said. He smiled at her and ran off to catch up with Skull.   
  
"Jason was I seeing things or was Bulk being nice to me?" Tea asked.   
  
"I believe so. You must have shocked him to being polite." Jason offered.   
  
"I have to go to the attendance office I'll see you later okay?"   
  
"Fine good luck!" He called to her as she hurried down the corridor.   
  
* * *  
On the moon, Prince Gasket was watching this with amusement. "Klank do you know who that mysterious girl was?" He asked the machine builder.   
  
"No sire I don't. But it seems to me that she and the Gold Ranger are pretty close." Klank informed him.   
  
"I can see that Klank. I have to figure out how to make an advantage out of this. I've got it! I'll kidnap her and ransom her for the Gold Rangers powers!"   
  
"Wonderful plan your highness."   
  
* * *  
Tommy, Jason and Tea were walking through the park after school that day.   
  
"So how did you like being back in school Tea?" Jason asked.   
  
"It hasn't changed much since I've been gone. Except new teachers and different students." Tea said.   
  
"It might be two weeks your time but it's been almost three years here." Tommy said.   
  
Just then they were interrupted by an appearance of cogs.   
  
"Ready?" Tommy asked. Jason and Tea both nodded. The cogs had separated Tommy and Jason from Tea. Jason was being held back while Tommy was fighting cogs off him. Tommy saw a cog pointing a small device at Tea. Without thinking Tommy pushed a cog out of the way and jumped in front of Tea. The device hit Tommy square, and both he and the cog disappeared. The rest of the cogs left soon after.   
  
"Tommy!" Tea yelled. Looking around.   
  
Jason ran up to her. "Where's Tommy?" He asked her.   
  
"I don't know! Tommy jumped in front of me and took a shot from a cog and he disappeared. Jase they were after me! They got Tommy but they were after me!" Tea cried. Jason pulled her close and teleported them both back up to the Power Chamber.   
  
* * *  
On the Moon, Prince Gasket was standing in the throne room looking at his captive who was being held by several cogs. He turned to the cogs. "I said get the girl! And what did you get me? Him! But that's nothing to worry about though. I'll go to the original plan." Gasket snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light.   
  
Tommy, who was struggling against the cogs stopped in horror when he saw who had appeared. It was like looking into a mirror. His clone, which had presumably gone to the past, was standing in front of him.   
  
"Hmm. Perfect likeness if you ask me. That should keep the other rangers busy." He turned to the cogs. "Take the prisoner down to the dungeon. I will deal with him soon." The cogs pulled a struggling Tommy down the hall. Gasket turned to the clone. "As for you. I will be back with the Red Rangers Zeonizers you know what to do."   
  
"Yes my lord." The clone said.   
  
'Even if they break the spell it won't help them!' Gasket thought happily.   
  
* * *  
Gasket entered the dungeon. "Give me your Zeonizers now Red Ranger or I will have to use means that will not be pleasant for you!"   
  
"I wouldn't give you my Zeonizers Gasket for anything!" Tommy spat.   
  
"Fine have it your way Red Ranger." Gasket took an object off a shelf. "I was prepared for this Tommy. Just because you jumped in the girl's way doesn't mean I wasn't ready." He pointed the object at Tommy's wrists. "This will be painful I assure you." A light lit Tommy's wrists. Tommy bit his lip to keep from crying out. He watched as his Zeonizers appeared on his wrists. Tommy was going to morph but before he could, his Zeonizers came off his wrists and landed in Gasket's hands. Laughing Gasket disappeared from the room. Tommy sat there rubbing his aching wrists while wondering what Gasket was up to.   
  
* * *  
"Here are the Zeonizers. I will teleport you to Earth to take on the Rangers. Don't stay there long. Just give them a tease." Gasket handed him the Zeonizers.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 5, Red." The clone of Tommy said. Gasket watched as the clone morphed into the costume.   
  
"Very good!" Gasket said and sent the clone down.   
  
* * *  
Jason and Tea were in the Power Chamber explaining what had just happened with the cogs to Zordon, Alpha, and the rest of the Rangers when the alarms went off.   
  
"RANGERS, COGS ARE ATTACKING THE BUSINESS DISTRICT DOWNTOWN. YOU BETTER TELEPORT DOWN AND STOP THEM." Zordon advised them. Zordon turned to Tea. "TEA IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU STAYED UP HERE. GASKET MAY MAKE ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE YOU."   
  
"All right Zordon. Good luck you guys." Tea said.   
  
"It's Morphin time!" Jason yelled.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink." Kat called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow." Tanya called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue." Rocky called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 4, Green." Adam called.   
  
"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called.   
  
When the rangers appeared they were met with a flash of light. Standing there was Zeo Ranger 5.   
  
"Tommy?" Jason questioned not understanding this at all.   
  
Tommy just stood there looking at them. He didn't make any noise.   
  
"We better take extreme caution something doesn't seem right." Jason told the others quietly.   
  
Tommy disappeared right before their eyes. "What was that all about?" Kat asked.   
  
"Maybe it was another hologram." Rocky suggested.   
  
"Could be. Let's get rid of these cogs!" Adam said. The rangers finished them off quickly.   
  
"What's going on here?" Jason asked to no one in particular.   
  
"Maybe we should get back to the Power Chamber." Tanya suggested.   
  
They teleported back up to the Power Chamber and looked up at Zordon.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT RANGERS. IT WASN'T A HOLOGRAM IS ALL WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TELL."   
  
"It wasn't a hologram?! Then that means Tommy's-" Kat started.   
  
"Tommy couldn't have been turned evil!" Tea interrupted.   
  
"Tea it's happened before. The last time it did wasn't that long ago. It happened when Gasket had captured him and used his brain drain devise. He told him the Power Rangers were the evil one's. We were able to stop Gasket though." Jason told her.   
  
Tea just stood there shocked, wondering what would have happened if Tommy hadn't jumped in her way.   
  
* * *  
Tommy woke up to see his clone looking at him. Tommy had been given a shot by a cog not that long ago. Tommy struggled to stand up and found he was chained to one of the walls. "What do you want?" Tommy asked. His clone didn't answer. "I thought you were sent back to the eighteenth century. And now you are going around with my Zeonizers pretending to be me. Well my friends will figure out your a clone."   
  
The clone finally spoke. "You really think so Tommy? I fooled them before. Why should this time be any different."   
  
"Because Adam and Rocky are still on the team. They would figure it out." Tommy told him. Not sure if he was trying to convince the clone more then himself.   
  
"You even doubt what you're saying. Don't be surprised Tommy. I am your clone I know what you think before you think it." The clone said with a laugh. "As much fun as this little chit chat has been I have to go pretend to be you again. Have fun." Laughing he teleported out of the dungeon.   
  
* * *  
The rangers plus Tea were sitting in the Youth Center talking the next day after school.   
  
"Jase I'm glad you were there when I had to explain to the Oliver's where their son was. I thought they didn't believe you when you said he was at your house. But at least they didn't ask me any questions about it." Tea smiled.   
  
"Well that's one thing we won't have to worry about." Tanya said. Jason gasped. The others turned around to see what he was looking at. A young man in a red T-shirt and jeans shorts walked into the Youth Center. There was no mistake it was Tommy. "This keeps getting stranger and stranger." Jason said.   
  
'Tommy' glared towards their table and walked up to the Juice Bar to order a drink.   
  
"Hey Tommy. You want your usual?" Emily asked him.   
  
"Yes." 'Tommy' said.   
  
Jason sat there and watched his best friend debating whether or not to walk up to him. Tommy continued to sit there talking to Emily but Jason couldn't hear what she was saying. But what he saw was a good enough answer for him. Emily looked at him with disgust and hurried away.   
  
"I wonder what that was about." Kat said.   
  
"Who knows. Tommy probably was being your average 'under a spell' type of personality guy." Rocky said.   
  
"I know I haven't been around to see Tommy under a spell, or anyone else for that matter, but is this normal? For someone who's under a spell to hang out in an open place like this?" Tea asked.   
  
"No it's not normal but with Gasket you can never tell what normal is." Adam answered her.   
  
'Tommy' got up and hurried out of the Juice Bar and headed towards the park.   
  
"We should go after him." Jason said. "Tea it might be a good idea to stay here."   
  
"Okay. Be careful you guys." Tea watched them hurry off and turned around to drink her soda. She saw Emily approaching her. "Hi Emily."   
  
"The other leave?" Emily asked.   
  
"Yeah they had something to take care of." Tea informed her.   
  
"Okay. I needed to ask Jason something but I guess that can wait till later." Emily said and hurried back to work.   
  
'I wonder what that was about.' Tea thought. She could sense Emily really had a thing for Jason and it bugged her. Even though she knew Jason and Emily would eventually get married, it still paned her to see Emily. There was a part of her that really liked Jason.   
  
* * *  
Tommy was pulled into the throne room by cogs. He was struggling against them when he saw Klank approaching him with an object.   
  
"No need to struggle ranger. It will do you no good." Gasket said from behind him. "Cogs bring him over here." The cogs did as they were told. "I have decided it's a waste to have you in the dungeon taking up space so I have something for you. Do you want to know what it is?" Gasket asked. Tommy just shook his head. "Fine then you'll be surprised."   
  
Tommy was placed on a table and was strapped down. "I'll tell you what it is anyway. I already have your Zeonizers, so I might as well get your Zeo Crystal also. This is another painful process. This one being much more painful then the first." Gasket turned on a machine and Tommy felt the energy coursing through him. "It will be a slow process. It won't kill you, I don't think. But it will be excruciating." Gasket left.   
  
As the machine was taking the Zeo Crystal Tommy passed out from the pain.   
  
* * *  
The rangers ran into Tommy in the park.   
  
"Tommy you have to snap out of it!" Kat said.   
  
"Snap out of what Katherine? You think your words will free me?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Come on bro. You have to realize you don't work for Gasket!" Jason said.   
  
'Tommy's' suit flickered for one brief second. But he didn't pay attention to it as he launched himself at Jason. 'Tommy' nailed Jason in the back of the head and knocked him out. Before the rest of the rangers could help Jason, cogs and one of Gasket's monsters stopped them. Tommy morphed and shot Jason with his laser pistol. However Zordon was teleporting Jason up and it only caught Jason with a glancing blow.   
  
"Coward. Now for the rest of you..." 'Tommy's suit flickered again and he demorphed. "What is going on here?" 'Tommy' ran over and started attacking the other rangers.   
  
* * *  
Back up in the Power Chamber, Alpha was scanning the unconscious Jason. "Ay yi yi yi yi Zordon! That pistol did some damage!"   
  
Just then Tea teleported up to the Power Chamber and turned to Zordon. "Zordon what's wrong with Jason?!"   
  
"TEA HE WAS SHOT WITH A LASER PISTOL."   
  
Tea turned to the viewing globe. "Zordon Tommy just demorphed what happened?"   
  
Zordon observed what was going on. "ALPHA PREPARE A FORCE FIELD TO HOLD TOMMY. I'M GOING TO TELEPORT THEM ALL UP HERE. TEA, TAKE JASON INTO THE BACK CHAMBER OVER THERE. HE WILL BE QUITE SAFE THERE.   
  
"All right Zordon." Tea carefully pushed the monitoring table Jason was laying on.   
  
Just then the other rangers landed with a thud. 'Tommy' was held in a force field. Alpha carefully walked behind him with a gadget and was scanning him. "Zordon this isn't Tommy." Alpha informed him.   
  
"What!" All of the rangers said at once.   
  
"WELL THAT EXPLAINS HOW TEA GOT HERE. GASKET MUST HAVE TAKEN TOMMY'S CLONE OUT OF THE PAST. WHEN DOING SO, HE MUST HAVE CAUSED A DISRUPTION IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUM."   
  
"Zordon if that's not Tommy, then where's Tommy?" Tanya asked.   
  
"MOST LIKELY THE REAL TOMMY IS STILL ON THE MOON." Zordon informed her.   
  
"And you won't get him back either!" The clone informed them in a smug voice.   
  
Alpha who had been working on an antidote walked behind him and injected 'Tommy' with it.   
  
'Tommy' stood there shaking his head. "Zordon how did I get here?" He asked.   
  
"TOMMY YOU WERE TAKEN FROM THE PAST BY GASKET." Zordon informed the clone.   
  
'Tommy' started remembering what had been happening the last few days. "Tommy's in grave danger! We have to rescue him! Gasket was planning to take the Zeo Crystal from him."   
  
"That must explain why the suit flickered." Kat said.   
  
"RANGERS I'M NOT GOING TO SEND ALL OF YOU. THOMAS WILL OF COURSE BE GOING. THREE OTHERS CAN GO ALSO."   
  
"I will go Zordon." Adam and Rocky volunteered.   
  
Kat and Tanya exchanged looks. "You go Kat." Tanya said.   
  
"TRANSPORTING YOU NOW." 'Tommy', Rocky, Adam and Kat all teleported up to the moon.   
  
When they arrived there they landed in the throne room. "Tommy where would Prince Gasket be conducting this at?" Rocky asked him.   
  
'Tommy' was looking around his eyes stopped at a corner of the room. "There." He pointed.   
  
They ran over to Tommy. "How do we disconnect him from the machine?" Rocky asked.   
  
Adam was fidgeting with some of the wires and exclaimed happily "I've got him free!"   
  
Just then they heard a voice behind them. "Not so fast rangers! You aren't going anywhere till I get the Zeo Crystal!" Gasket fired at the table Tommy was laying on. 'Tommy' laid himself on top of the real Tommy and took the full blast. Adam and Rocky pulled the clone off and Kat grabbed a hold of Tommy and the five of them teleported out.   
  
"Curses! I was so close at having a Zeo Crystal! I hate those Power Rangers!"   
  
* * *  
In the Power Chamber, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya were waiting on a verdict from Zordon.   
  
"RANGERS I'M SORRY BUT THOMAS IS DEAD. TOMMY'S ALL-RIGHT THOUGH. HE'LL BE SORE FOR AWHILE THOUGH."   
  
Tommy woke up. "How did I get here?" Tommy whispered.   
  
"Relax Tommy you'll be fine." Kat soothed.   
  
Tommy looked over at his clone who was lying still on the ground. "What happened to him?"   
  
"Tommy when we were rescuing you from the moon, Gasket fired a blast at you. You're clone took the full blast and is dead." Adam said softly.   
  
"He saved my life?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Where's Jason?" Tommy asked.   
  
"He's-" Adam started to say.   
  
"I'm right here." Jason said walking in slowly leaning against Tea.   
  
"I think you guys have a lot to tell me." Tommy said.   
  
"I guess we do." Kat said with a smile.   
  
"TEA WE HAVE THE TELEPORTATIONAL UNIT READY. YOU READY TO GO HOME?" Zordon asked.   
  
"How long do I have?" Tea asked.   
  
"TEN MINUTES." Zordon said   
  
Tea nodded. The others walked over to her and hugged her. Alpha was fidgeting with a console. There was a flash of light and Sammy appeared. "Thanks Alpha."   
  
Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Adam walked over to Tommy to give Tea and Jason some time alone to say their good byes.   
  
"It seems like all we do is say goodbye." Tea said crying.   
  
Jason hugged her. "I know. I'm going to really miss you Tea." They kissed and pulled apart.   
  
"I guess this is it. It was nice meeting you Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Adam. Tommy you try to stay out of trouble. And Jason you take care. I will miss you too!" Tea and Sammy disappeared from the Power Chamber.   
  
* * *  
Tea landed on the beach and saw a young man walking towards her. She saw that it was Brandon. "Sorry I haven't been by to see you again but I kind of got addicted to surfing." Brandon said with a smile.   
  
"That's all right Brandon. You want to go to a movie tomorrow?" Tea asked.   
  
"Hey you must have read my mind! That's what I was just about to ask you! So the answer to your question is yes."   
  
The two of them and Sammy walked down the beach with the sun setting just above their heads.   
  
Goodness this fanfic was longer then Tea! I didn't think I would be able to write another fanfic that would be longer then Tea but I did. Sorry about the sappy ending. I thought it would be cool to have Tea and Brandon get together in the end. Email me and let me know what you thought of this fanfic at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
